No More GoodByes
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: One-Shot. Erik’s dying and he makes his last visit to Christine’s grave for one last good-bye. (Based off the end of the movie)


Rating: G

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: One-Shot. Erik's dying and he makes his last visit to Christine's grave for one last good-bye. (Based off the end of the movie)

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO by any means. But I do own the CD!! And the book! ALW and Gaston Leroux have the rights to own Erik. Wish it were me….

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Phan-fic and so I hope I did well. This takes place after the movie when Raoul leaves the musical box on Christine's grave.

No More Good-Byes

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

So many years has past since that dreadful night, but the pain was still fresh that it felt like it was just the other day to Erik. As he walked through the cemetery, so many horrible memories arose as he drew closer to his beloved.

His once shiny jet-black hair had turned a deep shade of gray and his one good side was showing his age. The white mask that concealed his deformity was now ancient as its wearer and lost its natural color to a light yellow after being exposed to the elements. It was cold and since he started on his journey it began to snow. His ever-black cloak was his protector from Mother's Nature cruel joke.

He knew he shouldn't be out for his health was failing him, but he had to see her one last time…

When her headstone appeared, Erik broke down in heart wrenching sobs. Even after she left him he still loved her despite who her first choice truly was. She lived her happy life and that gave him some peace in mind to know that he gave that to her.

He looked up and noticed his music box by the grave. He stretched out a shaky hand and wind it and listened to the painful song. He knew the Vicomte must have bought it from the auction, why Erik didn't know. The rose with the ring he left, was now dying in the frigid weather, but was now placed next to the box. Perhaps the Vicomte was generous enough to leave it as a tribute from his wife's fallen angel. How thoughtful….

At least _he _had the satisfying knowledge of her love. Erik never felt love from anyone, not even from his own mother. Yet, this angel had shown him what he missed in life. Maybe she did love Erik, but he will never know the truth. She was gone.

"Christine…"

A harsh cough exploded from his mouth and his body shook from the force of it. He wiped away his tears and knew he had to hurry. There wasn't much time left.

"Oh Christine, I needed to see you one last time my love. I never stopped loving you that night and even now knowing you are at last amongst the angels of Heaven that you so rightfully belong. You have been the best joy in my lonely life and only could hope that I left some happiness in yours as well…"

He choked on his words as a stabbing pain started in his heart and spread throughout his left arm. He instantly clutched his chest and tried to slow down his breathing. When he managed to speak, his last words to Christine were:

"Farewell my angel. I love you forever."

Turning around, he made his way where the hansom was waiting. The pain subsided a little, but there was enough there to remind him it was growing close.

Erik was in agony the entire ride home and he quickly fled to the basement of the Opera. Despite the dilapidated conditions of the once renowned Opera Populaire, it was his haven and no one bothered him.

He made his way towards his bedchamber and gently lay on the bed without removing his cloak or mask. The pain was now coming in quicker and it was only a matter of moments until the suffering will end.

Erik closed his eyes and gasped, as his breaths were getting shorter.

"_Erik…._" an enchanting voice echoed in his ears.

He opened one eye and then the other as tears began to well up at the heavenly sight.

Beside him was a woman, glowing in white. Her face still held the same angelic innocent beauty framed by her dark curls. Her green eyes looked down at him with such tenderness and love that he cried harder.

"Christine," he cried softly.

A pale hand went to cup his cheek and she smiled at him. "Hush my love. It will hurt less if you don't. I've been waiting for you my angel. Come to me."

"You've been waiting? Christine, do you-? Do you?"

"Yes. I've loved you Erik always and soon we'll be together forever. I missed you Angel of Music."

Erik could barely control his sobs at her words. She loved him…

Then the pain was gone and a wonderful calmness took over Erik. He found himself standing face-to-face with his angel. His Christine.

She pulled off his mask and grasped his face as she lowered his lips to meet her awaiting ones.

Pulling back, Christine murmured, "Come my love, we have all of eternity to spend with each other. There will be no more good-byes."

The End


End file.
